Non-polar polyolefins, especially polypropylene and polyethylene and mixtures in various low-density, high-density, and linear low-density form, are major articles of commerce for a wide variety of uses. Nevertheless, there exist specialty needs for which the marketplace has not provided a satisfactory answer. Among these are to overcome the difficulty of thermoforming and processing of the polyolefin, especially unfilled, in a molten or semi-molten form (substantially above its melting point); the polymer tends to sag readily under its own weight because it exhibits an undesirably low stiffness, and to form shapes of grossly non-uniform thicknesses upon thermoforming. Attempts to correct same by increasing the molecular weight lead to difficulties in processing the higher molecular weight polymer not encountered with the lower molecular weight grades.
For the isotactic polymer of butene-1, known also as polybutylene, the low melting point has made difficult the crystallizing of the polymer after processing and obtaining the enhanced performance and handling properties crystallization imparts. Satisfactory nucleators have not appeared in the marketplace.
Means have also been sought to improve the toughness or impact strength of polypropylene, for instance. Use of copolymers or ethylene-propylene rubber modified polypropylene has improved toughness, but at the cost of even lower stiffness values, and lower values of heat distortion resistance. It would be desirable to combine impact performance of the copolymers with stiffness and heat distortion behavior of the homopolymer polypropylene resin.
Grafting of monomers capable of vinyl polymerization, such as styrene, methyl methacrylate, and the like, onto polyolefins such as polyethylene, polypropylene, ethylene-propylene copolymers, and ethylene-propylene-diene terpolymers has been studied almost since the discovery of routes to practical preparation of such backbones. Grafting onto solid polymer by vapor-phase polymerization, by reaction in an extruder, by peroxidation of the olefinic backbone, and grafting onto pendant double bonds are all routes which have been attempted. There still exists a need for a route which allows for grafts of relatively high molecular weight, with relatively good grafting efficiency (i.e., lowered formation of unattached polymer molecules), freedom from gel, and a practical means for preparing and isolating the graft polymer in an efficient and lower-cost manner.
Blends of two or more polymers have often been made, for example in attempts to combine desirable properties of the individual polymers into the blend, to seek unique properties in the blend, or to produce less costly polymer products by including less expensive or scrap polymers in the blend. Compatible polymers tend to form blends that contain small domains of the individual polymers; in the case of "miscible" polymers these occur at the molecular scale, resulting in properties usually considered characteristic of a single polymer. These may include occurrence of a single glass-transition temperature and optical clarity. Such blends are frequently termed "alloys." Compatible polymers that are not strictly miscible, as described above, nevertheless tend to form blends with properties that approach those of the miscible blends. Such properties as tensile strength, which rely upon adhesion of the domains to one another, tend not to be degraded when compatible polymers are blended.
Unfortunately many polymers are poorly compatible with one another. Poor compatibility cannot necessarily be predicted accurately for a given polymer combination, but in general it may be expected when non-polar polymers are blended with more polar polymers. Poor compatibility in a blend is apparent to those skilled in the art, and often evidences itself in poor tensile strength or other physical properties, especially when compared to the component polymers of the blend. Microscopic evidence of poor compatibility may also be present, in the form of large, poorly adhered domains of one or more polymer components in a matrix of another polymer component of the blend. More than one glass-transition temperature may be observed, and a blend of otherwise transparent polymers may be opaque because the domain sizes are large enough to scatter visible light.
Much research has been directed toward finding ways to increase the compatibility of poorly compatible polymers when blended. Approaches that have been used include adding to the blend polymers which show compatibility with the other, mutually incompatible polymers; such added polymers act as a bridge or interface between the incompatible components, and often decrease domain size. Chlorinated polyethylene has been used as such an additive polymer, especially in blends of polyolefins with other, poorly compatible polymers.
Graft polymers, as of incompatible polymers A onto B, are known to aid in blending polymers A and B. Such graft polymers may also serve to aid in blending other incompatible polymers C and D, where A and C are compatible and B and D are compatible.
What has also been difficult to predict in polymer science is the extent to which such a graft polymer will be effective in enhancing desirable properties of the blend over those of the incompatible blend alone. Consequently, those skilled in the art have had to treat each combination of graft polymer and other component polymers of a given blend as a special case, and determine experimentally whether an improvement in such properties as tensile strength could be obtained by adding a specific graft polymer to a specific blend.